You, Roxas
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Este es un songfic NaminexRoxas de KH, la canción que elegí es You de Evanescence, se hace la mención de Yuuko, la de xxxHolic, debido a razones que al leer el fic comprenderán... espero les guste, dejen reviews plz!


_**The words have been drained from this pencil  
sweet words that I want to give you...**_

La pequeña figura de aquella niña rubia destacaba entre la blancura del lugar. Su cabello caía graciosamente de un lado y sus hermosos ojos azules se mantenía fijos sobre el cuaderno de dibujo en el que intentaba plasmar todos sus talentos. Una línea por aquí, otra por allá y el dibujo no tardó en estar terminado; lo miró con suma cautela, buscándole cualquier error para eliminarlo, pero al notar la perfección de su trabajo, sonrío satisfecha y se quedó varios minutos contemplando el retrato. La imagen sin vida de un niño rubio y de ojos de cielo, le devolvía la sonrisa de manera inocente y un suspiro escapó de entre los labios de la pequeña.

_**And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you goodnight...**_

Quería verlo en ese preciso instante, pero sabía que eso era un deseo imposible de cumplirse. Desde un lugar lejano miraba como esos dos eran felices juntos y se moría de ganas por poder abrazarlo de la manera en que ella hacía con el elegido de la Llave Espada, pero no podía... sus manos no podían tocarlo... solo lo miraba dormir através de los ojos de ella, más deseando estar siempre a su lado.

_**When we're together,  
I feel perfect when I'm pulled away from you,  
I fall apart all you say is sacred to me...**_

Un día llegó su oportunidad. Tanto escuchó hablar de la mítica mujer que podía hacer cualquiera de tus deseos realidad, que no podía esperar por conocerla, y como dicen... si quieres algo con todo el corazón, puede hacerse realidad. Al caer la noche de uno de esos días en que se sentía un cambio en el viento, uno de los miembros de la Organización llegó hasta su cuarto; el hombre se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su identidad y la niña reconoció a alguien familiar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, llena de esperanza y con un suave "Llévame, Axel..." salieron del enorme castillo hasta la tienda de aquella mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que más deseas...? -preguntó con aquel tono de voz tan caracterísitco en ella, arrastrando las palabras mientras exhala humo del contenido de su pipa.

-Quiero poder verlo, tocarlo... quiero que mis sueños se hagan realidad... quiero dejar de ser "Nadie" y ser ese "Alguien" para él...-contestó temerosamente con la mirada clavada en el piso. La mujer de cabellos negros y porte elegante simplemente sonrió, entregándole una misteriosa fruta con forma de estrella.-

Mientras mantengas una promesa, siempre habrá una razón por la cual seguir... el precio que debería tomar por completar un corazón es muy alto... pero tu lo has pagado desde el momento en que naciste...

_**Your eyes are so blue I can't look away...  
as we lay in the stillnes you whisper to me:**_

Era un ajetreo totalmente nuevo para ella. La gente corría de un lado a otro, sonriendo y gritando, algunos molestos, otros llorandos y otros felices... era un mundo diferente y extraño, era un mundo real. Caminó por un buen rato, siguiendo las direcciones que la mujer de nombre Yuuko le había otorgado, hasta que lo vió parado con la mirada perdida y una paleta de hielo siendo acaricianda por sus labios. Sintió que el pecho se le oprimía al contemplarlo en aquella magnificecnia; era como un sueño, como la hermosa pintura que deseaba un día realizar... la brisa revolvió el cabello rubio de ambos y el se giró al sentirse observado, quedando pasmado ante la imagen de la niña.

-Naminé...

__

_**Naminé, marry me,  
promise you'll stay with me...**_

-¡Roxas...!

Enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos, soltando su cuaderno de dibujos y regándose estos por el suelo. Pero a ella eso no le importaba. Tenía a Roxas entre sus brazos, pódía sentir su piel, su aroma, su cálido cuerpo contra el de ella... pasaron la tarde hablando de cómo habían sido sus vidas desde aquel entonces. A ella le sorprendió mucho todo lo que el muchacho había conseguido por su propia cuenta, y en su mente comenzaban a crearse millones de ilusiones, dándose cuenta de que ahora era libre y podría hacer miles de cosas que de haberse quedado encerrada no hubiera logrado. Palpó en su bolsillo la extraña fruta y después buscó con sus dedos, tímidamente la mano del chico. Él la miraba de una manera tan profunda que no sabía cuanto resistiría antes de solar de un grito todos los sentimientos que había reprimido en la blanca habitación.

_**Oh you don't have to ask me  
you know you're all that I live for,  
you know I'd die just to hold you...**_

Pero entonces notó que en la mirada azul del joven se reflejaba un destello que ella había aprendido a reconocer desde que se encontró con el poseedor de la Llave Espada. Un brillo que le dió mucho miedo... porque eso significaba que había llegado demasiado tarde. Que él le había entregado ya a alguien más lo que ella tanto añoraba, lo que la completaba. Con cierto temor preguntó y él le dijo aquel nombre que no deseaba escuchar nunca...

_**Stay with you  
somehow I'll show you  
that you are my night sky...**_

Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, pero hacía lo posible por disimular esa terrible sensación. Él seguía hablando, y ella preguntando; quería saber más de esa persona aunque le doliera... "Un ángel" dijo él, y ella no sabía como tomar aquel comentario... alguien que era hermoso y perfecto, celestial, no podía si quiera ser comparado con alguien incompleto como ella, así que simplemente agachó la cabeza y siguió escuchando, con mucha atención y curiosidad.

_**I've always been right behind you  
now I'll always be right beside you...**_

Justo ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Había esperado tanto el poder estar a su lado que aún cuando el amara a alguien más no se alejaría. Pasó mucho tiempo mirándolo a través de los ojos de ella, queriendo al menos poder saber como se sentía el roce de sus manos, que le parecía ridículo parar justo ahora solamente porque él no le correspondía... le costó comprenderlo, que Roxas jamás la besaría como en sus dibujos, pero sonrió con algo de ternura al saber que confiaba en ella y que una parte de aquel corazón restaurado era solamente suyo. Le tomó las manos, provocando la sorpresa del muchacho y se acurrucó en su pecho, algo melancólica.

_**So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
now that you love me, I love myself...**_

No importaba que no la amara, no importaba que no la besara... ella realmente lo quería... había deseado completar su corazón solo para entregárselo y algún día lo haría sin importar si la rechazaba. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas de él, intentando no llorar y lo escuchó llamarla. Su voz sonaba tan dulce y cálida cuando pronunciaba su nombre que no quería dejar de escucharla; quería que repitiera su nombre una y otra vez hasta cansarse, pero la realidad cayó sobre ella al igual que la noche. Se hizo tarde y el viento comenzó a soplar, invitándolos a acercarse un poco más para conservar el calor. Las estrellas y la luna bajaban hasta la pequeña Naminé para consolarla, mientras ella solamente le sonreía al ojiazul, 

deseando con toda su alma siempre verlo igual de feliz... porque cuando Roxas sonreía, ella dejaba de ser Nadie…

-Roxas...

-Dime, Naminé...

-Me alegra volver a verte...

_**I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be you...**_

Bueno n n esto es un tanto confuso, lo sé... pero bueno hablando del ángel, es parte de un juego de rol que hicieron unas amigas done Roxas se enamora de un ángel caído llamado Alexis, y esta historia se desarrolla en la misma "dimensión" así que ese es el por qué. Espero que les haya gustado 9w9 es mi primer RoxasxNaminé, así que aún no supe muy bien que escribir xwx por favor dejen reviews para saber más sobre como escribir de esta pareja!!

Reviews anteriores:

illusionDreams-XIII  
2007-11-04  
ch 1,

abuseme encanto! de veras! siguielo!  
ESPERO K ESCRIBAS + FICS DE ROXASMINE!

ME ENCANTA EVANESCENCE! esta cancion ya la sabia pero nunca leí su significado! y es verdaderamente hermoso!

ojala pudiera escribir kmo tu! TToTT yo he escrito 2 fics de roxasXnamine pero la verdad es k no escribo muy bien..

ESPERO CON IMPACIENCIA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Atte:

illusion Dreams

kawaii-gabii  
2007-11-03  
ch 1,

abuseHERMOSO!  
Ojalá escribas más historias de Roxas & Naminé ¡¡


End file.
